The present invention relates to automatic coin actuated card or ticket dispensing machines. More particularly it concerns a card or ticket dispensing device whereby the dispensing machine may dispense cards or tickets of different sizes. The term "coin" is used herein to include tokens, paper currency and devices for obtaining credit such as credit cards while the terms "card" or "ticket" include like articles.